


End Game

by milkyeolie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barkada, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Filipino, Friends With Benefits, M/M, SPG, Smut, Tagalog, Video Game
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyeolie/pseuds/milkyeolie
Summary: kung saan hindi alam ng barkada nila chanyeol at baekhyun na mag fuck buddies sila at isang gabi ay inimbitahan ni sehun ang buong barkada niya sa condo para mag celebrate. pagkatapos kumain ay naglaro ang iba ng video games maliban kay baekhyun. maya maya ay napagisipan ni baekhyun na tuksuhin ang kanyang fubu habang ito’y naglalaro kasama ng barkada
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 31





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a one shot (kinda) here in ao3 kaya sana isupport and magustuhan niyo :>
> 
> CHANBAEKIST LAYAG!
> 
> ps. nagiging spokening dollars sila pag nag sesex kaya taglish hehe

“jongdae punta ka mamaya kanila sehun?” tanong ko sa best friend ko habang nag lulunch kami.

“syempre, libre daw niya eh.” sumubo siya saglit bago magpatuloy. “manlilibre daw siya kasi finally after 9 months ng panliligaw sinagot na siya ni kuya myeon.”

napatango naman ako “sabay ako papunta”

“ano pa nga ba.. pero kay minseok tayo sasabay, susunduin niya ko.” tukoy ni jongdae sa jowa niya. tumango nalang ako at kinuha ang phone ko. magtetext na sana ako pero naunahan na ko ng taong itetext ko.

Chanyeol:  
you going?

Baekhyun:  
yes, ikaw?

Chanyeol:  
you’re going so yeah i’ll go. sunduin kita?

Baekhyun:  
wag na. sabay ako kay jongdae

Chanyeol:  
ok. take care. text me pagpapunta na kayo

“huy! sino ba yang katext mo? pangiti ngiti ka dyan” puna ni jongdae at maya maya ay nanlaki ang mata “may jowa ka na?! sino? bat di mo pinapakilala?”

“wala akong jowa.” sagot ko nalang at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. kahit mukhang di kumbensido, tinuloy nalang din ni jongdae ang pag lamon. 

totoo naman kasi. di ko naman boyfriend si chanyeol. more like.. fubu.

———————————————

nang makarating sa condo building ni sehun ay nagtext na ko kay chanyeol na nandoon na kami

Chanyeol:  
uhmm see you. andito na din pizza.  
i missed you.. and your lips.

napangiti ako sa nabasa ko.

nako chanyeol dahan dahan lang! no strings attached tayo.

“huy bakla! ngiti ka ng ngiti. kanina ka pa! kurutin ko singit mo.” talak ng megaphone na kasama ko, si jongdae 

“ano ba kasi yun?” tanong ko habang binubulsa ang phone

“ano kako unit number ni sehun? nakalimutan na namin.”

“412” sagot ko. pinindot ni jongdae ang 4th floor at pagkabukas naman ay dumeretso na kami sa unit ni sehun. 

hindi naka lock ang pinto kaya tuloy tuloy na kami papasok.

“sa wakas dumating din kayo!” bungad ni jongin na palabas ng kusina. 

“uy tara dito! lalamig na yung pizza.” yaya ni kuya myeon nang makita niya kami. 

lumapit kaming tatlo nila jongdae at nag congratulate kay sehun at kuya junmyeon.

hindi naman ako nahirapan hanapin si chanyeol dahil matangkad siya at agaw pansin naman talaga siya.

nakatitig siya sakin habang umiinom. pupunta sana ako sa tabi niya nang maunahan ako ni jongin. nakita kong sumama pa ang tingin ni chanyeol sakanya kaya natawa ako.

umupo nalang ako sa bakante sa tabi ni jongdae. susunod sana si chanyeol pero umiling ako. 

baka mahalata ng iba.

pagkatapos namin kumain ay nagkayayaan pang magvideo games yung iba. wala naman akong alam sa mga ganon kaya umupo nalang ako sa sofa habang yung iba sa sahig. kaming dalawa lang ng tulog na jongdae ang nasa sofa.

kumindat pa nga si chanyeol sakin nang umupo siya sa harap ko. medyo malayo lang siya ng konti dahil naka isang linya sila.

nagsisimula na silang maglaro nang may maisip akong kalokohan. 

dahan dahan akong lumapit kay chanyeol saka hinawakan ang pisngi niya para ibaling sakin. tumingin ako sa iba, focus na focus sila sa laro kaya di nila ko napansin. binalingan ko naman si chanyeol na nakatingin sakin at naghihintay ng gagawin ko.

hindi na ko nagsayang ng oras at hinalikan ko na siya. ilang buwan na kaming mag fubu ni chanyeol pero di nakakasawa ang labi niya. at dagdag pa yung kilig na nararamdaman ko tuwing ginagawa namin ‘yun’. well, crush ko na si chanyeol dati pa. ayoko lang sabihin sakanya dahil baka pag sinabi ko layuan pa niya ko. kuntento na ko sa kung ano kaya niya ibigay. kesa sa wala..

ilang segundo rin kaming ganon nang mapaghiwalay kami nang nagsigawan sila.

“panalo!” “bobo niyo!” “bobo ni chanyeol di gumalaw!” tumingin ako sa paligid at nagsisisihan na sila habang si chanyeol ay naka kagat labi at walang pake. lumayo ako sakanya at nakita ko namang ngumuso siya kaya natawa ako.

“oh isa pa.” sabat ni sehun. “yoko na kateam si chanyeol!”

nagsimula na sila at si chanyeol ay unti unting umatras. umusog naman si jongin at inoccupy na yung space ni chanyeol para mas lumapit sa screen.

dahan dahang tumayo si chanyeol at pagkaharap sakin ay walang sabi-sabing binuhat ako at kinandong sakanya. napangiti naman ako at nagumpisang gumiling. napahawak naman siya sa bewang ko.

“baby stop.. later.” bulong ni chanyeol.

di ko siya pinansin at nagsimulang halikan ang leeg niya. i heard his quiet growl nang umakyat sa tenga niya ang dila ko. 

“daddy i wanna feel you.” i whispered.

parang bang naputol na ang pasensya ni chanyeol at pinatayo ako at umalis kami ng living room ng walang nakakapansin. dinala niya ko sa comfort room sa loob ng kwarto ni sehun. kabisado na yun ni chanyeol dahil madalas siyang nandito.

pagkapasok namin sa living room ay para siyang uhaw na uhaw na sumuksok sa leeg ko at sinimulan akong halikan don. napatakip naman ako sa bibig ko para pigilan ang malakas na ungol. mukhang napansin yun ni chanyeol mula sa salamin.

he chuckled, “as much as i wanna hear u scream and moan for me, we need to be quiet baby. understand?” he said with authority at the last part. when i didn’t answer he bit my neck.

“ughh yes daddy..” usal ko na halos ungol na din. he removed my shirt while kissing every inch of my body that he can reach. 

humiwalay siya at nginitian ako ng mapanloko “good.” he started unbuttoning his pants and i automatically knelt, like a dog waiting for his food. 

when his huge dick sprang free i immediately grabbed it and brought it to my mouth. i bobbed my head which earned me a sexy groan from chanyeol.

“fuck baby.. ang galing mo talaga.” he said na mas lalong nagpagana sakin. sinabunutan niya ako at mas sinagad pa sa bunganga ko ang pagkalalaki niya. tumingin ako sakanya at nakita kong nakatingala siya at halatang sarap na sarap sa ginagawa ko.

napapikit ako nang isagad niya sa lalamunan ko ang kanya at ilang segundo niyang diniin bago ako pakawalan. maybe it was just my gag reflex kaya di ako nalagutan ng hininga. sanay na sanay na ko sa pag deep throat kay chanyeol dahil paborito niya yun at di mawawala sa foreplay namin yun. tumulo ang pinaghalong laway at pre-cum galing sa bunganga ko. tumingala ako kay chanyeol at mapangakit na pinunasan ang bibig ko at pinahid yun sa pagkalalaki ko. 

nakita kong mas dumilim sa pagnanasa ang paningin niya at hinatak ako patayo. pinatalikod niya ko sakanya kaya nakatapat na ko sa salamin. our eyes locked while he’s kissing me from my tailbone up to my nape. 

nang makarating siya sa tenga ko ay bumulong siya. “what’s with you today? where’s my innocent and shy baby?” 

“do you want him back?” i seductively asked.

ngumisi siya bago ako sakalin. “maybe some other time.” he said at walang sabi sabing pinasok ang pagkalalaki niya sa butas ko.

bago pa ko mapasigaw sa hapdi at sarap ay natakpan na niya ang bibig ko.

he’s fucking me raw! no lubricant. no condom. for the first time, just plain skin to skin!

napatingala si chanyeol nang sinimulan niyang bumayo, “th-this is heaven..” 

“uhmm.. yes fuck me daddy.. right there..” hindi ko na alam kung san ihahawak ang kamay ko. sa countertop, sa lababo, sa kamay ni chanyeol o kung saan pa.

mukhang napansin yun ni chanyeol kaya kinuha niya ang pareho kong braso at kinulong yun sa likod ko habang yung isa niyang kamay ay umangat sa leeg ko at sinakal ako dahilan mapasandal ako sakanya.

“you like that?” he asked while aggressively pounding.

“y-yes.. faster please. i’m cuming.” and he did, habang ako hindi ko na alam kung saan ibabaling ang ulo ko. 

nagsisimula na din mangatog ang binti ko. naramdaman yun ni chanyeol kaya pinakawalan niya ko kaya muntik na ko ma out of balance dahil sa panghihina.

“what—“ naguguluhan at nanghihina na ko kaya di ko na natuloy.

“sorry.” he apologized for.. i don’t know. for suddenly letting go of me that almost made me hit the sink or his sudden withdrawal? 

hinawakan niya ang magkabilang bewang ko at pinaupo sa countertop. linapit niya ang mukha niya sakin at hinalikan ako. puro tunog lang ng dila namin ang rinig sa buong silid. kadiri man pero this is what we like. rough and dirty.

“i’m going in again, baby.” he said. hindi kagaya nung una, dahan dahan na siyang pumasok ngayon sa butas ko pero sinagad niya na nagpasigaw sakin. “shh.”

pinalo ko ang likod niya na may onting bakat pa ng mga kalmot ko from last night. “tangina mo! wag kang nambibigla.” i said.

i heard him chuckle. “i’ll go rough now.”

he didn’t wait for my answer. he just started to fuck me hard and fast.

sunod sunod na “ahh.. yess.. hmm.” lang ang lumabas sa bibig ko. sana lang ay hindi kami rinig sa sala.

“i’m n-near, chanyeol..” i whispered na nagpatigil sakanya. lumayo siya at tinignan ako ng nakakunot ang kilay.

“what did you call me?” he asked.

“d-daddy..” sagot ko na nagpangisi sakanya.

then suddenly he choked me, “good boy.” nagsimula na uli siya gumalaw.

his one hand traveled down to my dick and stroked it.

“i-i’m cuming.. i can’t-ahh- wait.” i said na halos wala ng hininga. sumubsob naman siya sa leeg ko.

“uhmmm.. release baby.” and i did. tumalsik ang mga nilabas ko sa tiyan ko at dibdib niya. fee more thrust and he withdrew and pumped his dick infront of me.

bababa sana ako sa pagkakaupo para lumuhod pero pinigilan niya ko at nilabas ang tamod niya sa tiyan ko. nang marelease na niya lahat napasandal nalang siya sa pader habang nakapikit. 

bumaba na ko sa countertop at yumakap sakanya. yumakap din naman siya sa bewang ko. “thanks” i whispered. i also don’t know why.

“you’re back? my innocent little slut.*” i just hummed as an answer. “come, let’s clean you up.” 

(*according to google slut is just for woman but i can’t find any equivalent for male so i just used slut. and sorry also for using that word, i hope no one gets offended. i’m not writing this to belittle anyone especially women, i’m a she/her btw :))

humiwalay siya at pinaupo ulit ako sa countertop. kumuha siya ng tissue at binasa yun ng onti bago ipahid sa tiyan ko pati sa butas ko. he threw it and got another one for him.

kahit mag fuck buddies kami ay iba kami sa usual na may ganon ding set up. we always cuddle after we do it and he cleans me up before himself. unlike others.

inabot niya ang shirt ko habang sinusuot sa binti ko ang pants ko. nang nasa tuhod ko na ang pants ay ako na ang nagsuot sa sarili ko at siya naman ang nagbihis. 

nang maayos na kami pareho ay nauna na kong lumabas pero laking gulat ko nang nadun si sehun at may kinuhkuha sa cabinet niya. lumingon siya samin na parang wala lang.

“ahh.. ano. natapunan ak—“ i was about to reason out nang marinig kong mahinang tumawa si chanyeol kaya sinamaan ko siya ng tingin.

“don’t worry baek. alam ko. last week pa.” sehun said. “ang lakas niyo kaya umungol nung nanood tayo ng sine. pero wag ka uli mag alala ako lang naman ata nakarinig.” sabi niya bago kumindat.

palabas na sana siya, habang ako tulala parin, nang parang may maalala siya. “nga pala. hoy chanyeol! pag may nakita akong tamod mo dyan sa cr ko di ka na uli makakatuntong sa pamamahay ko.”

tinawanan lang siya ni chanyeol at binato ng tissue na dahilan ng malakas na “EWW!” ni sehun habang palabas siya ng kwarto.


End file.
